Counter-track joints of the above-mentioned type are advantageous in that the balls alternately circumferentially arranged in first pairs of tracks and second pairs of tracks are subjected, via the tracks, to forces which alternately point in a first direction and in a second direction. The forces are accommodated by counter-forces of the ball cage which are balanced in the form of internal forces, so that the cage is not subjected to any external axial forces. The cage thus runs in a relatively friction-free way relative to the outer joint part. Presently, for production and assembly reasons and with reference to the preferred ball sizes, it has been common practice with joints according to the state of the art that opposite a first pair of tracks widening when viewed in a first direction, there is arranged, radially opposite thereto, a second pair of tracks widening when viewed in a second direction, wherein there are provided, more particularly, six pairs of tracks. This design has disadvantages with regard to joint control, i.e. the control force conditions at the cage. However, accurate cage control is desired in order to be able, at any time when the joint is articulated, to guide the balls in their entirety with sufficiently high control forces on to the angle-bisecting plane which symmetrically divides the angle between the axes of the outer joint part and the inner joint part. The reasons for the disadvantageous control conditions in joints according to the state of the art will be explained in greater detail later with reference to several drawings.